Plumber Badge
A Plumber Badge is a device that is standard issued to Plumbers. They are sometimes given to Plumber children so that they are not mistaken for alien invaders and arrested by other Plumbers. Introduced in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2, they serve as communicators and can generate a signature allowing them to locate their owners. Its "face" is the galactic peace symbol. History In Ben 10: Alien Force, Kevin took Magister Labrid's Plumber Badge after he died. It was then used by the team to find allies against the Highbreed, allowing them to locate Plumber's kids like Alan Albright and Michael Morningstar. The badge was taken from him by Magister Prior Gilhil in Darkstar Rising, but at the end of the same episode, he eventually named the three of them honorary plumbers, giving Kevin and Gwen their own badges. The Omnitrix is mentioned to act as a Plumber Badge, explaining why Ben doesn't have or need one. This is the reason why the Omnitrix takes the form of a Plumber Badge when in alien form. The Ultimatrix, while still functioning like a Plumber Badge, is not recognized as one. Because of this, in Ultimate Alien, Ben had his own Plumber Badge for identification and communicating with other Plumbers. Appearance A Plumber Badge looks like a circular, disk-like object marked with a green hourglass symbol on a black background. This symbol is the intergalactic symbol of peace, as well as the symbol of Galvan technology , and was also used by Azmuth as the faceplate of both the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. In Omniverse , Plumber Badges look more like a light gray circular disc shaped like a circular hourglass with a red dot in the middle of it. Like real-world badges, most appear attached to a wallet, but standalone versions have appeared. Description When in use, the Plumber Badge glows and is manipulated by tapping different parts. The badge can be used on Ben's and Kevin's Car. Some DNAliens have them and Aggregor has one, too, which would mean they were most likely stolen. Azmuth uses the badge's symbol to show the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix as devices meant for peaceful purposes. Features ]] *'Locator''' **Plumber Badges can create a holographic map that can pin-point the location of another Plumber Badge with a flashing dot. It can even track other badges in space. *'Communicator' **Plumber Badges have a two-way communication system with other badges and the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. *'Universal Translator' **Plumber Badges have a Universal Translator, which allows them to translate any language into any other. *'Radiation Detector' **Plumber Badges will flash red and produce sounds when radiation is detected. *'Extranet Access' **Gwen used her Plumber Badge as a modem to connect her laptop to the Extranet (an intergalactic version of the Internet). *'Weapon Enhancement' **In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Kevin puts his Plumber Badge on a gun taken from a Forever Knight and it enhanced the gun's laser blasts and changed their color to green. *'Electronic Lock Override' **Max used his Plumber Badge to gain access to the DNAlien base in Max Out. *'Plumber Override' **Kevin used his Plumber Badge in Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing to deactivate the automated self-destruct on board Cooper's ship. *'Self Destruct' **Three Plumber Badges can activate self-destruct mode in Plumber spaceships as shown in Above and Beyond. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' *''Kevin's Big Score'' *''All That Glitters'' *''Max Out'' Season 2 *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Save the Last Dance'' *''Inside Man'' *''Unearthed'' Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Trade-Off'' *''Above and Beyond'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Fame'' (first reappearance) *''Escape from Aggregor'' *''Too Hot to Handle'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Reflected Glory'' (fakes) *''Deep'' *''Perplexahedron'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' Season 2 *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''Basic Training'' *''Moonstruck'' *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' Season 3 *''The Purge'' *''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''The Widening Gyre'' *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first reappearance) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' Season 2 *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' Season 3 *''T.G.I.S.'' Season 4 *''Food Around the Corner'' *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' *''OTTO Motives'' Season 5 *''Rad Monster Party'' Season 6 *''Catfight'' *''No Honor Among Bros'' *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' Trivia *In A Jolt from the Past, when Rook started talking to Ben with his Plumber Badge, a Star Trek communicator sound effect can be heard. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Technology Category:Alien Tech Category:Plumber Tech Category:Objects